Traitors All...
by user Ggda Today is a day that "Will live in Infamy" to quote that icon of the Democrats Pres. Roosevelt. The cowardly traitors who roam the halls of our Congress voted to support the terrorists over our troops. To quote that always unbiased source the Associated Press: "AP - The Democratic-controlled House issued a symbolic rejection of President Bush's decision to deploy more troops to Iraq on Friday, opening an epic confrontation between Congress and commander in chief over an unpopular war..." This was not symbolic as many are trying to convince. This vote is a vote to kill American soldiers, and to eventually kill Americans. The Congress is in fact supporting the terrorists, regardless of what they say when interviewed. One cannot support the troops, which they claim daily, and remove the finances to provide what the troops need to stay alive. Do not be swayed: What Pelosi and gang want is an end to the war, no matter who is killed by this action, put an end to Pres. Bush's foreign policy, and an end to the efforts to stem terrorism that are made possible by the Patriot Act. This has been made clear in statements by Rep. John Murtha, the ex- marine, and henchman of Al Qaeda. In fact, anything that weakens the President is OK with him. Who in their right mind would confirm Gen. Petraeus by almost 100% and then develop a "non-binding" resolution to undercut him at every opportunity. The answer is clear - TRAITORS! I know that many will think I am mad to call these politicians Traitors, and I am mad, but not in the sense they mean it. I am angry, and a bit depressed because my country has now become another . Weak, simple minded, dishonest, and mired in a “how can I keep my seat” mentality. I cannot come to any conclusion other than the very likely possibility that the American electorate is stupid, ill-informed or both. For example, take polls. A recent poll stated that 46% of Americans disagreed with the policy of waging war in . Approximately 850 people were polled. However when one looks at the poll carefully one sees that it interviewed only 300 Republicans. Duh! It does not take higher mathematics to see that the poll was biased from the start. So what's new? Nothing. Between the Democrats and the Main Stream Media the truth is beyond consideration. Do Americans know this? I doubt it. If they knew it would they care? Probably not. We can only hope that the Senate is not as dumb and dishonest as the Congress. Don’t bet on it. Finally all should be very happy to see that Rep. "Money in the Freezer" Jefferson from has been named to the Committee that oversees Homeland Security. Now we can all sleep better tonight and every night in the short future we have. As was often said in the 60's and 70's in the Haight Ashbury "There's no hope but dope! While I never believed that, I may have to reconsider in light of the morons who come from and who now have positions of authority in our government. After all, each of them is old enough to have had brain cell death from using strange substances. Actually most are old enough to simply be brain dead. Jerry __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Ggda Category: February 17, 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.